List of R-rated films based on comics
This is a list of films based on comics (including comic books, comic strips, mangas, and graphic novels) that have been or will be rated R by the MPAA. Many of the following films are also based on adult comics. Several films on this list were originally released in theaters with NC-17 or X ratings, but were edited down for television or re-released in theaters with an R rating. Others were released to theaters with a gentler rating such as PG-13, but had R-rated versions for home video. Animated and direct-to-DVD comic book movies with a R rating are accepted on this list. R-rated films based on comic books, mangas, and graphic novels } | colspan="2" | Ralph Bakshi | | Cinemation Industries | rowspan="124" | Released |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''The Vault of Horror | style="text-align:left" | | Roy Ward Baker | Milton Subotsky | | 20th Century Fox Cinerama Releasing Corporation |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Tiffany Jones | style="text-align:left" | | Peter Walker | Alfred Shaughnessy | | Hemdale |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat | style="text-align:left" | | colspan="2" | Robert Taylor | | rowspan="2" | American International Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Friday Foster | style="text-align:left" | | Arthur Marks | Arthur Marks and Orville H. Hampton | |- ! colspan="7" style="text-align:center; background:#fca02f;"| 1980s |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Heavy Metal | style="text-align:left" | | Gerald Potterton | Daniel Goldberg and Len Blum | | Columbia Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''The Perils of Gwendoline in the Land of the Yik-Yak | style="text-align:left" | | Just Jaeckin | Just Jaeckin and John Willie | | The Samuel Goldwyn Company |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''The Click | style="text-align:left" | | Jean-Louis Richard and Steve Barnett | Adam Moos | | Alain Siritzky Productions |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Akira | style="text-align:left" | | Katsuhiro Otomo | Katsuhiro Otomo and Izo Hashimoto | | Toho |- ! colspan="7" style="text-align:center; background:#fca02f;"| 1990s |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Hardware | style="text-align:left" | | colspan="2" | Richard Stanley | | Miramax |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | The Punisher | style="text-align:left" | | Mark Goldblatt | Boaz Yakin | | New World Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Cemetery Man | style="text-align:left" | | Michele Soavi | Gianni Romoli and Michele Soavi | | October Films |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Guyver: Dark Hero | style="text-align:left" | | Steve Wang | Nathan Long | | New Line Cinema |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''The Crow | style="text-align:left" | | Alex Proyas | David J. Schow and John Shirley | | Miramax Films |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Timecop | style="text-align:left" | | Peter Hyams | Mike Richardson and Mark Verheiden | | rowspan="2" | Universal Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Demon Knight | style="text-align:left" | | Ernest Dickerson | Mark Bishop, Ethan Reiff and Cyrus Voris | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Tank Girl | style="text-align:left" | | Rachel Talalay | Tedi Sarafian | | United Artists |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Fist of the North Star | style="text-align:left" | | Tony Randel | Peter Atkins and Tony Randel | | First Look Studios |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Judge Dredd | style="text-align:left" | | Danny Cannon | William Wisher, Jr., Steven E. de Souza, and Michael De Luca | | Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Barb Wire | style="text-align:left" | | David Hogan | Chuck Pfarrer and Ilene Chaiken | | Gramercy Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Der bewegte Mann | style="text-align:left" | | colspan="2" | Sönke Wortmann | | Neue Constantin Film |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | X | style="text-align:left" | | Rintaro | Nanase Ohkawa and Asami Watanabe | | Madhouse |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Bordello of Blood | style="text-align:left" | | Gilbert Adler | A.L. Katz, Gilbert Adler, Robert Zemeckis, and Bob Gale | | Universal Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | The Crow: City of Angels | style="text-align:left" | | Tim Pope | David S. Goyer | | Miramax Films |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Black Mask | style="text-align:left" | | Daniel Lee | Daniel Lee, Tsui Hark, Koan Hui, Teddy Chan, Joe Ma, and Pang Chi-Ming | | China Star Entertainment Group |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Spawn: Director's Cut | style="text-align:left" | | Mark A.Z. Dippé | Alan B. McElroy and Mark A.Z. Dippé | | New Line Cinema |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Eko Eko Azarak III: Misa The Dark Angel | style="text-align:left" | | Katsuhito Ueno | Sotaro Hayashi and Kyoichi Nanatsuki | | Tsuburaya Eizo Co. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Blade | style="text-align:left" | | Stephen Norrington | David S. Goyer | | New Line Cinema |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Virus | style="text-align:left" | | John Bruno | Chuck Pfarrer and Dennis Feldman | | Universal Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Spriggan | style="text-align:left" | | Hirotsugu Kawasaki | Hirotsugu Kawasaki and Yasutaka Itō | | Studio 4°C |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''A Man Called Hero | style="text-align:left" | | Andrew Lau | Manfred Wong | | Sahamongkol Film International |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade | style="text-align:left" | | Hiroyuki Okiura | Mamoru Oshii | | Bandai Visual |- ! colspan="7" style="text-align:center; background:#fca02f;"| 2000s |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''The Crow: Salvation | style="text-align:left" | | Bharat Nalluri | Chip Johannessen | | Dimension Films |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Heavy Metal 2000 | style="text-align:left" | | Michael Coldewey and Michel Lemire | Carl Macek and Robert P. Cabeen | | Sony Pictures Home Entertainment |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Faust: Love of the Damned | style="text-align:left" | | Brian Yuzna | David Quinn and Miguel Tejada-Flores | | Trimark Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Ghost World | style="text-align:left" | | Terry Zwigoff | Daniel Clowes and Terry Zwigoff | | United Artists |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''From Hell | style="text-align:left" | | Hughes brothers | Terry Hayes and Rafael Yglesias | | 20th Century Fox |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Ichi the Killer | style="text-align:left" | | Takashi Miike | Sakichi Sato | | Media Blasters |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Blade II | style="text-align:left" | | Guillermo del Toro | David S. Goyer | | New Line Cinema |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3 | style="text-align:left" | | Takuji Endō | Miki Tori | | Shochiku |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Road to Perdition | style="text-align:left" | | Sam Mendes | David Self | | DreamWorks |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Ritual | style="text-align:left" | | Avi Nesher | Inez Wallace | | RKO Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Black Mask 2: City of Masks | style="text-align:left" | | Tsui Hark | Jeff Black and Charles Cain | | China Star Entertainment Group Sony Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | American Splendor | style="text-align:left" | | colspan="2" | Shari Springer Berman and Robert Pulcini | | Fine Line Features HBO Films |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Timecop 2: The Berlin Decision | style="text-align:left" | | Steve Boyum | Gary Scott Thompson | | Universal Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Sky High | style="text-align:left" | | Ryuhei Kitamura | Isao Kiriyama | | Amuse, Inc. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''The Erotic Misadventures of the Invisible Man | style="text-align:left" | | colspan="2" | Rolfe Kanefsky | | New Concorde |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Oldboy | style="text-align:left" | | Park Chan-wook | Park Chan-wook, Hwang Jo-woo, and Im Joon-hyeong | | Tartan Films |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Blueberry | style="text-align:left" | | Jan Kounen | Gérard Brach, Matt Alexander, and Jan Kounen | | Sony Pictures Home Entertainment |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Immortal | style="text-align:left" | | Enki Bilal | Enki Bilal and Serge Lehman | | First Look Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''The Punisher | style="text-align:left" | | Jonathan Hensleigh | Jonathan Hensleigh and Michael France | | Lionsgate Columbia Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Appleseed | style="text-align:left" | | Shinji Aramaki | Haruka Handa and Tsutomu Kamishiro | | Toho |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''My Name Is Modesty | style="text-align:left" | | Scott Spiegel | Lee Batchler and Janet Scott-Batchler | | Miramax Films |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Daredevil: Director's cut | style="text-align:left" | | colspan="2" | Mark Steven Johnson | | 20th Century Fox |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Blade: Trinity | style="text-align:left" | | colspan="2" | David S. Goyer | | New Line Cinema |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Constantine | style="text-align:left" | | Francis Lawrence | Kevin Brodbin and Frank Cappello | | Warner Bros. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Sin City | style="text-align:left" | | Frank Miller, Robert Rodriguez, and Quentin Tarantino | Frank Miller and Robert Rodriguez | | Miramax Films |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Man-Thing | style="text-align:left" | | Brett Leonard | Hans Rodionoff | | Lionsgate |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''The Crow: Wicked Prayer | style="text-align:left" | | Lance Mungia | Lance Mungia, Jeff Most, and Sean Hood | | Dimension Films |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | The Mostly Unfabulous Social Life of Ethan Green | style="text-align:left" | | George Bamber | David Vernon | | Regent Releasing |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | A History of Violence | style="text-align:left" | | David Cronenberg | Josh Olson | | New Line Cinema |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Grub Girl | style="text-align:left" | | colspan="2" | Craven Moorehead | | Northstar Associates |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | 300 | style="text-align:left" | | Zack Snyder | Zack Snyder, Kurt Johnstad, and Michael B. Gordon | | rowspan="2" | Warner Bros. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''V for Vendetta | style="text-align:left" | | James McTeigue | The Wachowski Brothers | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Art School Confidential | style="text-align:left" | | Terry Zwigoff | Daniel Clowes | | Columbia Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''A Battle of Wits | style="text-align:left" | | Jacob Cheung | Jacob Cheung, Tang Sze-chun, Chun Tin-nam, and Li Shuxing | | Sundream Motion Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Paprika | style="text-align:left" | | Satoshi Kon | Seishi Minakami and Satoshi Kon | | Sony Pictures Entertainment Japan |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Tekkonkinkreet | style="text-align:left" | | Michael Arias | Anthony Weintraub | | Studio 4 °C |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | 30 Days of Night | style="text-align:left" | | David Slade | Stuart Beattie, Brian Nelson, and Steve Niles | | Columbia Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem | style="text-align:left" | | Brothers Strause | Shane Salerno | | 20th Century Fox |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Wanted | style="text-align:left" | | Timur Bekmambetov | Michael Brandt, Derek Haas, and Chris Morgan | | Universal Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''XIII: The Conspiracy | style="text-align:left" | | Duane Clark | David Wolkove and Philippe Lyon | | Prodigy Pictures Cipango Films |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Trailer Park of Terror | style="text-align:left" | | Steven Goldmann | Timothy Dolan | | Summit Entertainment |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Punisher: War Zone | style="text-align:left" | | Lexi Alexander | Nick Santora, Art Marcum and Matt Holloway | | Lionsgate |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Watchmen | style="text-align:left" | | Zack Snyder | David Hayter and Alex Tse | | Warner Bros. Paramount Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Whiteout | style="text-align:left" | | Dominic Sena | Chad Hayes and Carey W. Hayes | | Warner Bros. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''The Haunted World of El Superbeasto | style="text-align:left" | | Rob Zombie | Tom Papa and Rob Zombie | | Anchor Bay Entertainment |- ! colspan="7" style="text-align:center; background:#fca02f;"| 2010s |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Kick-Ass | style="text-align:left" | | Matthew Vaughn | Jane Goldman and Matthew Vaughn | | Lionsgate Universal Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Blades of Blood | style="text-align:left" | | Lee Joon-ik | Jo Cheol-hyeon, Oh Seung-hyeon, and Choi Seok-hwan | | SK Telecom |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Tamara Drewe | style="text-align:left" | | Stephen Frears | Moira Buffini | | Momentum Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''30 Days of Night: Dark Days | style="text-align:left" | | Ben Ketai | Steve Niles and Ben Kentai | | Columbia Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Tomie Unlimited | style="text-align:left" | | Noboru Iguchi | Jun Tsugita and Noboru Iguchi | | Toei Company |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Dredd | style="text-align:left" | | Pete Travis | Alex Garland | | Lionsgate |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Bad Kids Go to Hell | style="text-align:left" | | colspan="2" | Matthew Spradlin and Barry Wernick | | Spiderwood Studios |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Bullet to the Head | style="text-align:left" | | Walter Hill | Alessandro Camon | | Warner Bros. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Snowpiercer | style="text-align:left" | | Bong Joon-ho | Bong Joon-ho and Kelly Masterson | | CJ E&M Film Division |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''2 Guns | style="text-align:left" | | Baltasar Kormákur | Blake Masters | | rowspan="2" | Universal Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Kick-Ass 2 | style="text-align:left" | | colspan="2" | Jeff Wadlow | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Bounty Killer | style="text-align:left" | | Henry Saine | Jason Dodson, Henry Saine, and Colin Ebeling | | Arc Entertainment |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Blue Is the Warmest Colour | style="text-align:left" | | Abdellatif Kechiche | Abdellatif Kechiche and Ghalia Lacroix | | Wild Bunch |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Hellbenders | style="text-align:left" | | colspan="2" | J. T. Petty | | The Film Arcade |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Oldboy | style="text-align:left" | | Spike Lee | Mark Protosevich | | FilmDistrict |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | 300: Rise of an Empire | style="text-align:left" | | Noam Murro | Zack Snyder and Kurt Johnstad | | Warner Bros. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Sin City: A Dame to Kill For | style="text-align:left" | | Frank Miller and Robert Rodriguez | Frank Miller | | Dimension Films |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Gemma Bovery | style="text-align:left" | | Anne Fontaine | Pascal Bonitzer and Anne Fontaine | | Gaumont Film Company |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''The Scribbler | style="text-align:left" | | John Suits | Daniel Schaffer | | XLRator Media |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Kingsman: The Secret Service | style="text-align:left" | | Matthew Vaughn | Jane Goldman and Matthew Vaughn | | 20th Century Fox |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''The Diary of a Teenage Girl | style="text-align:left" | | colspan="2" | Marielle Heller | | Sony Pictures Classics |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Tokyo Tribe | style="text-align:left" | | colspan="2" | Sion Sono | | Nikkatsu |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Deadpool | style="text-align:left" | | Tim Miller | Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick | | 20th Century Fox |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Term Life | style="text-align:left" | | Peter Billingsley | A. J. Lieberman | | Focus Features |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Ultimate Edition | style="text-align:left" | | Zack Snyder | Chris Terrio and David S. Goyer | | rowspan="2" | Warner Bros. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Batman: The Killing Joke | style="text-align:left" | | Sam Liu and Bruce Timm | Brian Azzarello | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Officer Downe | style="text-align:left" | | Shawn Crahan | Joe Casey | | Living Out Loud Films |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Abattoir | style="text-align:left" | | Darren Lynn Bousman | Christopher Monfette | | rowspan="2" | Momentum Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Bad Kids of Crestview Academy | style="text-align:left" | | Ben Browder | Barry Wernick and James R. Hallam | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Justice League Dark | style="text-align:left" | | Jay Oliva | E.J. Altbacker and J. M. DeMatteis | | Warner Bros. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Logan | style="text-align:left" | | James Mangold | Michael Green and David James Kelly | | 20th Century Fox |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Wilson | style="text-align:left" | | Craig Johnson | Daniel Clowes | | Fox Searchlight Pictures |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Blade of the Immortal | style="text-align:left" | | Takashi Miike | Tetsuya Oishi | | Warner Bros. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Atomic Blonde | style="text-align:left" | | David Leitch | Kurt Johnstad | | Focus Features |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Kingsman: The Golden Circle | style="text-align:left" | | Matthew Vaughn | Jane Goldman and Matthew Vaughn | | 20th Century Fox |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | The Death of Stalin | style="text-align:left" | | Armando Iannucci | Armando Iannucci, David Schneider, Ian Martin, and Peter Fellows | | Entertainment One Films |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | My Friend Dahmer | style="text-align:left" | | colspan="2" | Marc Meyers | | FilmRise |- ! scope= "row" style="text-align:left" | ''Batman: Gotham by Gaslight | style="text-align:left" | | Sam Liu | Jim Krieg | | Warner Bros. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Accident Man | style="text-align:left" | | Jesse V. Johnson | Scott Adkins and Stu Small | | Destination Films |- ! scope= "row" style="text-align:left" | ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay | style="text-align:left" | | Sam Liu | Alan Burnett | | Warner Bros. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Deadpool 2 | style="text-align:left" | | David Leitch | Rhett Reese, Paul Wernick, and Ryan Reynolds | | 20th Century Fox |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | Polar | style="text-align:left" | | Jonas Åkerlund | Jayson Rothwell | | Netflix |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left" | ''Hellboy | style="text-align:left" | | Neil Marshall | Andrew Cosby | | Lionsgate |- |} See also * List of films based on comics References External links * Top R-rated comic book films on IMDB * R Rated Comic Book Movies and The Best R-Rated Superhero Movies on Ranker * The 10 Best R-Rated Comic Book Movies Of All Time on CinemaBlend * 10 Best R-Rated Comic Book Movies on Cinelinx * Every R-Rated DC Movie Ranked From Worst To Best on WhatCulture Category:Comics adapted into films Category:American comics adapted into films Category:Marvel Comics-related lists Category:DC Comics-related lists Category:Films based on comics Category:Comics publications Category:Lists of films based on comics Category:Films based on manga Category:Sequential lists of films based on comics, arranged in chronological order